brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Instructions on set articles
Lately, a new user added scans of building instructions to some articles. ( ) I'm a bit skeptical about this. Building instructions can't really be placed in an article well, and databases such as Peeron are better suited for this. -- 13:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Where is the problem?! The building instructions are great documents that belong directly to each set article as well as every picture. And if there are official building instructions by LEGO, these are of course the best versions. Especially BIs of the last ten years are not available on Peeron... BTW - By just showing an official public link there are no licence problems because Brickipedia does not provide the file itself and/or make money with providing (links to) free and public available material! --Vidiator 06:50, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :This page ist not about links to instructions (these are discussed here) it's about huge galleries of scans/pdf-rips, i.e. uploaded pictures in the articles themselves. -- 07:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Exclude complete instruction scans from set articles? 13:16, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # It would take a while to do this with all our articles, and it just takes up space. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # Just add a link to the instructions on another site. #Ajraddatz Talk 18:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Sparky!|''Sparky]] # 05:26, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ;Object ;Comments Just one question: Why should we exclude theme? It would be good for Brickipedia, plus users who like older sets (Such as myself) can use these for smaller sets and build them out of spare pieces. But if others feel they should be excluded, that's ok. But I know others will object to this. -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ]][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'''It's Nerf, or Nothing!]] 13:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *Well, provides links to instructions on Peeron. Having single pages of building instructions may be suited to illustrate several details or functions and is okay, but complete scans (of copyrighted material) are hard to justify as "fair use". -- 14:29, December 26, 2009 (UTC) **Yeah, I guess that makes sense. the external info template should work. You can just strike that top one out. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 17:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ***Is there an example of an included complete instruction scan of a set article? 17:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Is it ok that I upload some on Brickshelf cause peeron is only for sets only not for combiners and alternatives, like those on the exo-force page and this on Agents HQ and I still have some others ^.^?[[User:Sparky!|''Sparky'']] *Maybe we could make an exception for this, since there doesn't seem to be a stable place anywhere else for those instructions on the internet. Also, you could upload a picture of the finished set from the last page for use in the infoboxes of combiner sets (if there isn't another image) -- 18:55, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :yeah sure I just crop them as I did with some other pictures Allow combiner set instructions on subpages ;Support ;Object ;Comments }}